


Ugly Sweater Parties

by Originalpuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Past Fleur/Bill mentioned, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday parties were the worst, particularly when Hermione was absolutely sure her outfit was laughable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweater Parties

Hermione was not pleased with the reindeer antlers that had been placed on her head when she’d been ushered into the party, but Ginny assured her that everyone was looking similarly ridiculous. 

Most people _were dressed_ for the holidays, Ginny was right. Harry and others were wearing Santa Hats, and a few, like George Weasley, were wearing bright jumpers that made tiny explosions in the shapes of Christmas trees every now and then. 

Still, Hermione felt a bit ridiculous. It didn’t help that she had come single to a party with mostly couples. She was so busy scowling she didn’t realize that she’d paused in a corner near Fleur Delacour. 

The last person she wanted to see when she felt ridiculous was the brave, beautiful Fleur. But before she could hide away, Fleur had noticed her. “Hermione!” she cried, and grinned, leaning over to give her a hug. Hermione basked in her warmth for just long enough to hug her back, while reminding herself to not be awkward despite how long she would’ve preferred the hug to go on.

Fleur looked stunning, of course, despite the ridiculous Santa Hat and the giant fuzzy snowman sweater she wore. If anyone could make the ridiculous theme work, it was Fleur. Somehow, it made her look even better, in Hermione’s opinion. 

Which made her feel more ridiculous. “Fleur! So nice to see you!”

Fleur smiled up at her. “Quite the party, yes?” Fleur’s follow-up laugh was a bit strained, though, so Hermione wasn’t sure if she meant it or not. She went with not.  
“These antlers are hideous, and I swear my hair’s already tangled in them twice,” she said. And okay, maybe some of it was because it was awkward to be at a Weasley party after breaking up with Ron. She sighed, and looked over to Fleur. “Please tell me this is dreadfully uncomfortable for you, too.” 

Fleur shrugged, but her face had pulled tight. “Bill broke up with me, but we’ve stayed friends.” She hesitated visibly, then said, “He said that he knew I had feelings for someone else, even if I hadn’t understood it yet, and that he wanted me to be happy.”

Hermione tried not to stare. Fleur and Bill had been silent about why they’d broken up, and as far as Hermione knew, this was the first time anyone had heard the reasons. Her heart beat faster. “Who?” 

She knew better than to hope, but couldn’t bring herself to stop. And Fleur reaching over and untangling a strand of Hermione’s hair from her horns, and gently tucking it behind her ear, really didn’t help her to stop wishing. 

“We’ve been under mistletoe this whole time,” Fleur pointed out. Her voice soft and breathy. 

But, being practical, as Fleur leaned in for a kiss, Hermione blurted out, “Me?!” It was such a loud question that half of the guests turned to look at her, and, subsequently, Fleur.  
But that didn’t stop Fleur. “Yes, you, Hermione Granger,” she said, and then leaned in and pressed her lips against Hermione’s own. 

Despite being startled, and half of the party staring, Hermione threw her arms around Fleur and kissed her vehemently back.


End file.
